CONTIGO AL PARAISO (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Dave es el mejor amigo de Hakon Winchester, un día se ve sobresaltado por los acontecimientos que su vida llena de errores le hace sufrir. Al principio se sentirá perdido ejerciendo una paternidad que le es impuesta sin otro remedio pero ¿que ocurrirá cuando aparezca la mujer que le es destinada? ¿Será capaz de olvidar su amor no correspondido por Xinia Casannova?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ante todo queremos decirles que estamos trabajando en los libros de la Familia Casannova, por esa razón ya no hemos subido fics u oneshoot, pero aquí hemos vuelto, y le traemos esta nueva historia sobre Dave. Esperamos sus comentarios y la visita a nuestro Blog y Twitter oficiales.**

**Los personajes y todas las historias son de nuestra completa autoría. también le recomendamos leer, Incomprendidos; la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Muchos saludos!**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

**PREFACIO**

**(Pov Dave)**

La lluvia golpeaba violentamente los cristales del apartamento. Dave no tenía demasiado claro como se encaminaría su día y así eran todos, realmente aburridos desde que Hakon estaba tan ocupado con sus negocios ayudando a la familia Casannova y su amigo Krist estaba de viaje en una isla con su bonita mujer.

¿A caso para él no habría un final feliz nunca? Estaba condenado a pasar sus días velando por Xinia. Todos sabían lo que él sentía por ella pero realmente eran incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no fuese compadecerse el imbécil del batería de la banda famosa que formaban sus amigos y él.

Su teléfono sonó en algún lugar cercano a él, pero con el desorden que había en su salón como para encontrarlo.

El chico se levantó y buscó debajo de los cojines del sofá, también buscó debajo de los envoltorios de chocolatinas que había sobre la mesa y finalmente lo encontró sobre unas latas de cerveza en la esquina más alejada.

- ¿Si?

- Dave...- la voz de una chica hizo que él arrugase la frente.

- Si.

- Soy Tamara.

- Ahora mismo no se quién eres, lo siento.

- Lo se... me ha costado mucho encontrar tu teléfono pero tengo que decirte algo.

- Que ocurre.

- Tu y yo nos vimos hace... un año, en un camerino, y tengo que decirte algo.

- No se muy bien de que va esto...

- Estuve embarazada de tu hijo - le cortó - él ahora tiene un mes, se llama Christopher Miller, mis padres me obligaron a dejarlo en un orfanato y pensé que tenías que saberlo. Está en el orfanato principal de Roma... hace unas semanas lo dejé allí. Tengo que colgar.

Dave escuchó los pitidos que dieron por finalizada la conversación... ¿había escuchado que había sido padre?

Bueno chicas/os tenéis el prefacio de lo que sería este fik, esperamos vuestros comentarios!

saludos

Valeria Vulturi y Srta. Morena


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

**(Pov Dave)**

Froté mis manos en mi rostro, no podía creer lo que esa chica me había dicho, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Samantha? ¿Sammy?

"_- Tamara, se llama Tamara. Idiota" _– me dijo mi subconsciente.

Claro, eso… Tamara – murmuré entre dientes.

No podía ser cierto, yo no tenía hijos, yo estaba enamorado de la mujer de unos de mis mejores amigos.

"_Que gran amigo eres, Dave. Si fueses por ti ya se hubieses follado a Xinia…."_ –respiré hondo ignorando de nuevo a mi subconsciente.

Me levanté despacio mirando hacia la nada, desde que había colgado el móvil no me había movido de posición. Esto no estaba bien, debía averiguar si era cierto. Debía ir a ver a ese bebé. Y después hacer un ADN. Pero necesitaba ayuda….

Hakon…. – murmuré para mí mismo.

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar, con rapidez lo cogió del brazo del sofá en donde descansaba.

¿Tamara? – pregunté antes de que alguien hablase.

¿Y ahora quien es Tamara? – dijo la voz de Hakon – ¿nueva amiga? ¿o es la

mujer de quien te has enamorado? Porque mi MUJER es mía Dave…

Puse los ojos en blando ignorando a Hakon. Nuevamente. Igual que cuando resaltaba lo de mi "mi mujer"

Hakon debo hablarte

Yo también, debemos organizar…

Creo que tengo un hijo.

Hakon no contestó por algunos segundos, pensé que ya no estaba del otro lado. Tampoco escuchaba su respiración.

Ven a mi casa, debemos hablarlo – y colgó.

Guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo y busque unos de mis cigarrillos, lo encendí con mi zippo de plata, el cual tenía mi nombre gradado y el cual Hakon me había regalado. Salí de mi piso, y fui rápidamente hacia mi coche, me subí en él y puse rumbo a casa de Hakon, el vivía en un barrio exclusivo de casa victorianas, y su casa era la más grande y particular…

Después de unos veinte minutos conduciendo y mientras los rayos de sol chocaban contra los cristales de mis gafas oscuras, llegué a casa de mi amigo, aparque frente a su puerta, y bajé del coche, camine hacia la puerta y antes de que pudiese golpear Hakon ya la había abierto, no me dijo nada, solo me miró por algunos segundos. Entre en su casa, antes de que me dijese algo y camine hacia su salón, el cual estaba ordenado y limpio gracias a Xinia.

Me senté en el sofá y Hakon se sentó en frente de mí.

Bien, tu eres brujo Hakon así que….

No soy Dios Dave – él puso los ojos en blanco y después me miró – así que

cuéntame.

¿Y Xinia? – no pude evitar preguntar.

En casa de mi hija con zombie boy, ahora cuéntame.

Pues intenté hacer memoria y no recuerdo a la chica, fueron muchas.

Imagino.

Y ella me ha llamado, dice que se llama Tamara, y que tuvo un hijo. Sus padres

la han obligado a dejarlo.

Seguro que es una familia bien acomodada.

Puede ser…Y se encuentra en el orfanato principal de Roma. Dice que se llama

Christopher Miller…y que tiene un mes – me quedé callado un momento – yo debo saber si ese niño es mío o no Hakon, pero nadie puede enterarse. ¿Me entiendes?

Sí, lo hago – Hakon comenzó a fumar – hablaré con V y Duque

¿Con V y… Duque?

Sí.

Per…

Aquí no tengo muchos contactos Dave, es territorio de los Casannova. Antes de

que respires ellos ya lo saben.

Vale, vale… ya he entendido – murmuré y busqué otros de mis cigarrillos el

cual encendí y comencé a fumarlo.

**Hola a todos/as! Desde ya muchas gracias por comenzar a leer esta nueva historia, y siempre apoyarnos! con los Casannova Esperamos sus comentarios :B**

**La Familia Casannova les desea una FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales seguiremos esperando tanto aquí como en nuestro Blog (el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil) y en donde también subimos esta nueva historia. Saludos! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Demasiada mierda como para aguantarla sin ayuda de nada que no se pudiese consumir.

Dave lió su segundo porro y Hakon le miró sentado en el enorme sofá de su salón.

- Seguro que no tardan en venir- intentó tranquilizarle su amigo pero sería en vano.

El chico miró fijamente a Hakon y este suspiró varias veces.

- ¿Como decías que se llamaba el niño?

- Christopher... o algo así.

- Estás seguro de que... esa chica...

- No lo sé - Dave cerró los ojos- Dios no lo se, estaba drogado y borracho ¿entiendes eso?

- Lo entiendo pero yo nunca tuve hijos estando así.

- De milagro...

- Dave.

- Oye no pienses por un puto momento que puedes juzgarme...

Ambos hombres fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Xinia entro tan guapa como siempre.

- Hola - dijo mirando a Hakon y también a Dave - mi padre me ha dicho que viene de camino para aquí.

- Si - dijo Hakon.

- Que pasa.

- Es una historia algo complicada espera a que...

Los pasos de zapatos hicieron que Hakon se callase y Dave miró fijamente hacia donde venía el sonido.

Duque Casannova acompañado de V Casannova y también de Hannival y Troy, caminaron por el pasillo hasta posicionarse detrás de Xinia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Duque a Hakon.

- Dave tiene un hijo, está en el orfanato principal de Roma... necesito tus contactos para sacar al chico de allí sin que la prensa se dé cuenta por el momento, también hará falta una prueba de paternidad y...

Dave no escuchó nada más, miró a un punto fijo sobre la mesa de salón abarrotada que Hakon tenía con varios libros y revistas.

Mierda... ¿en serio estaba pasando esto?

Sintió la calidez de una mano y giró su rostro. Xinia le había puesto su mano en el hombro y sonreía un poco, no demasiado, no como lo hacía con Hakon.

- Tranquilo, lo encontraremos.

- No se me da bien eso de los niños Xinia - dijo en voz baja y ella se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano derecha, su calidez y proximidad lo envolvían de una manera imposible de describir.

- Lo sé, yo puedo ocuparme del bebé hasta que encuentres alguien que pueda hacerlo.

- Está bien... gracias Xinia.

- De nada.

Y ahí estaba, la mujer perfecta, la que debió ser suya y con la que debió tener ese hijo... y pertenecía a otro hombre. ¿Podría ser más desgraciado?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos/as gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales seguiremos esperando tanto aquí como en nuestro Blog (el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil) y en donde también subimos esta nueva historia. Saludos! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

**Capítulo 3**

Era una bonita tarde, sin demasiado frío ni calor, un clima perfecto en la ciudad de Roma. Los rayos de sol que se estaba ocultando, se filtraban por los cristales de las ventanas del piso de Dave, esté miraba fijamente un punto sin ver nada en realidad, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas lo había dejado demasiado pensativo.

Cogió la cerveza que estaba apoyada en el suelo y dio un trago a la misma mientras suspiraba con resignación.

Se encontraba en su casa, solo. Al igual que siempre, su amigo Krist le había llamado, dijo que estaría lo pronto en Roma. Le dio sus felicitaciones, de hecho, Dave escuchó a su amigo muy feliz por él. Pero, Dave no podía sentirse feliz, se sentía una basura. Tenía un hijo, solo faltaba la prueba de paternidad, pero al parecer todo hacía creer que era verdad.

"_- ¿Cómo cuidarás a un niño si no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo?" _–le dijo su subconsciente, y debió reconocer que tenía razón.

Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá mientras sostenía la cerveza con sus dedos, estaba esperando Hakon, el también llamó para avisarle que encontraron al niño y que lo estaba llevando hacía su casa, al otro día se haría el examen de paternidad. Pero mientras tanto el bebé debía quedarse con él. Quiso preguntar por qué pero omitió decir algo, la respuesta era bastante evidente.

Lo único bueno, de todo aquello, era que Xinia había ofrecido su ayuda para cuidar el niño, si, sin duda eso era lo único bueno.

Dave ya no puedo volver a pensar en nada más ya que la puerta de su piso fue golpeada con urgencia, él sin muchas ganas, se levantó del sofá, dejó la cerveza a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta intentando no caerse en el intento por tantas cosas que había en el suelo desordenadas.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Hakon con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos de color azul claro, en unas de sus manos tenía una carpeta de color amarillo, y sobre y hombro tenía un bolso de bebé azul oscuro. Su amigo entró en el piso y se giró hacia Dave.

-V lo encontró –dijo Hakon dejando la carpeta sobre un mueble el cual estaba abarrotado de latas de cervezas vacías, cajas de pizzas, y uno que otro sujetador – no le resulto difícil encontrar al bebé –dejó el bolso en el suelo – aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas Dave –Hakon volvió a mirar a su amiga –la chica era la hija de un político. La han mandado a un convento en Francia.

-Ah… -es todo lo que Dave pudo decir sin dejar de ver al bultito.

-Los padres de la chica no harán nada, no quieren verse involucrados y como tú ni te acuerdas el nombre de la chica, no creo que haya problemas en un futuro.

-Ah….

-Bueno, más tarde pasaré con Xinia, ella duda de tu capacidad como padre.

-Ah….

-Y es mejor que limpies este lugar…hasta yo me doy cuenta que no un lugar aptos para niños….

-Ah….

-¿Puedes dejar de decir Ah… cómo un idiota Dave? –Siseó Hakon dejando al bebé en los brazos de Dave –esto no es una broma…

Dave miró al bebé, un pequeño bebé que dormía, y tenía el cabello muy negro, como él.

-Por cierto, en esa carpeta están los documentos del bebé no la pierdas, y mañana es el examen.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Pues bien, más tarde volveré…iré a recoger a Xinia, está de compras con su madre –dijo Hakon y salió del piso de Dave cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dave miró al niño.

"_Bien, y ¿ahora qué harás?"_ – dijo su subconsciente –_"se te ha acabado la fiesta Dave, ahora tienes un bebé…."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos/as! gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios :D y tambien le recordamos que pueden seguir este nuevo Fanfic en nuestro blog, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

_**Saludos! VALERIA VULTURI y SRTA MORENA.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dave se tapó los ojos con las manos y el bebé le miró extrañado, lo acababa de tumbar en el sofá bajo un montón de cojines, más bien todos los que había encontrado. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar Xinia?

Hakon ya se había ido hacía un tiempo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se levantó rápidamente como una tromba de agua caminando hacia ella, al abrirla los enormes ojos de Xinia de ese color líquido le dieron la bienvenida.

- Hola Dave.

- Hola - susurró.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si... todo bien.

- ¿El bebé?

- Está en el sofá.

-No debes dejarle solo.

La Casannova caminó hasta el salón y cogió al bebé enseguida sin ninguna complicación.

-Es un bebé precioso, en cierto modo... se parece a ti, tiene tu mismo pelo y hasta... esa sonrisa de niño pequeño- dijo y se sentó en el sofá acomodando al bebé en sus brazos- acabo de salir de trabajar, tuve una urgencia en el hospital.

Eso explicaba por qué llevaba todavía puesta la bata de médico.

Dave se sentó cauto a su lado y miró fijamente a su hijo.

-Mañana es la prueba de paternidad.

-Si...- dijo sopeando la situación.

-¿Que harás si no es tuyo, lo vas a devolver?

-Si no es mio me ocuparé de que tenga una familia, yo no soy capaz de...

-Y si lo es - Xinia miró fijamente a Dave y el bebé alargó una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de Xinia, esta le sonrió y besó su mano diminuta, vaya... era bastante cariñosa con el bebé a pesar de que no era suyo, pero así era ella ¿no?

Xinia era una mujer moderna pero había sido criada como las mujeres Casannova por lo tanto el instinto maternal era algo implícito en ella.

- Se te dan bien los bebés- dijo sonriendo.

-Tuve tres hijos y uno adoptado.

-Cierto... Tate... hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Está en Florencia ocupándose de unos asuntos con su esposa, supongo que vendrá para navidad.

-Eso es genial.

-Dave responde a mi pregunta, que harás si lo es.

-Sí lo es contrataré a alguien que se pueda ocupar de él sabes que a mi no se me dan bien.

-No cometas el error de creer que no eres su padre, se que lo es, aunque la ciencia haga lo contrario.

-Si... lo sé, siento que es mío.

-Como demonios pudiste hacerlo Dave - dijo en tono maternal mirándole y él odiaba ese tono.

-No sé qué decirte- dijo con voz monocorde- la cagué.

-Lo sé, y deberás vivir con ello Dave... deberás aprender de ello. Y deberás buscarle una madre.

-Xinia...

-Escúchame- Dave miró fijamente a Xinia que alargó la mano y cogió del bolso que había traído Hakon un biberón lleno de leche, lo tocó y probó antes de meterlo en la boca del bebé que sonrió y chupó con ganas esa cosa transparente por la que bajaba la leche.

- Te escucho.

-Lo que crees sentir por mí no es real, sé que hay una mujer, dispuesta a muchas cosas por y para ti, sé que hay muchas razones por las que piensas que la vida no ha sido amable contigo, pero puedes intentarlo ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo, eres un buen hombre, y este niño necesita una madre no putas con las que te acuestes, no sería bueno para él crecer en un ambiente desestructurado.

- Lo se...

Y claro que lo sabía, su vida se basaba en "ambientes desestructurados" cuando era un niño su padre lo abandonó y se crió con su madre, que traía un hombre cada noche a su apartamento de un solo dormitorio y mientras él esperaba en el salón escuchándolos follar ensayaba canciones con la guitarra el bajo o la batería, cuando consiguió su primer trabajo salió de allí y fue a los pocos meses cuando conoció a Hakon.

Mierda, su vida era un puto desastre...

- Dave... hay una chica que trabaja con nosotros que...

-No hagas esto - sonrió tristemente y se levantó frotándose la cara con las manos por la desesperación.

-El que...

-No me busques mujeres, sabes lo que siento por ti, necesito tiempo... solo dame tiempo.

Xinia asintió y volvió a prestar atención al bebé que terminó de comer, a los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta y Dave fue a abrir.

-Es mi madre, vino para montar una cuna.

Perfecto... la doctora Atenea, la conocía bien, asistía a sesiones con ella una vez a la semana, había limpiado bastante mierda presente, pasada y futura.

-Hola Dave- la doctor sonrió y entró cuando abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella había dos mujeres, criadas, lo supo cuando inclinaron la cabeza al ver a Dave, y detrás de ellas tres hombres vestidos de negro, los hombres de los Casannova, sostenían una cuna maciza de madera albina.

-Bien... la pondremos en el piso superior al lado de la cama del dormitorio principal.

-No está limpio- dijo él.

-Por eso he traído a las chicas, se ocuparán de eso.

La doctora se movió elegante sobre esos andamios caros que llevaba en los pies, meneando sus curvas y su melena imponente y rubia natural, era muy guapa, se sentó al lado de su hija.

-¡PERO MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!- cogió al bebé en brazos- ¿y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Christo...

-No me gusta ese nombre- dijo Dave y caminó hacia donde estaban las mujeres, escuchando los ruidos en su dormitorio.

-Y como se va a llamar.

-Jimmy...

-A ver si lo adivino- dijo la doctora- por Jimmy Hendricks.

-Si - dijo el chico y se sentó al lado de Atenea y miró al bebé... tenía mucha atención femenina.

-Me gusta ese nombre, Jimmy es perfecto- dijo Xinia.

-Señora tendremos para rato - dijo una de las criadas en voz baja apareciendo en el salón.

-Bueno, no tengo prisa, llamaré a tu padre - la doctora sacó su móvil de última generación de su bolso de Prada y marcó un teléfono a velocidad del rayo- V... tardaré un poco... ya... con Xinia... si... ajam... sin problema... sabes que si... te quiero...

La conversación de la doctora hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Xinia.

-Dime que tienes cerveza- dijo Xinia levantándose.

-Si...

-¿Y vodka?

-Si...

-Xinia se buena chica y trae a tu madre un vodka doble con hielo.

Xinia se marchó y la doctora sonrió a Dave.

-Esto es lo que necesitabas.

-¿Cómo?

-Responsabilidad, necesitabas... responsabilidad, ahora sabrás lo que es.

Quizás la doctora tenía razón... o quizás no. Que mierda estaba diciendo, la doctora siempre tenía razón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos/as! gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios :D y también le recordamos que pueden seguir este nuevo Fanfic en nuestro blog, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Saludos a todos/as… Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

_**Capítulo 5**_

Dave dio una calada a su cigarrillo, sin poder creer lo que el papel que tenía entre manos decía. No podía ser cierto, no lo quería creer.

Leyó nuevamente para esta seguro; _"Prueba de paternidad; positiva"_

"_- Muy bien Dave, muy bien. No sé si felicitarse o hacer que te pegues un tiro… se puede saber ¿Cómo harás con un niño en tu vida?... si no puedes cuidar ni de una plata de plástico"_ –le dijo su subconsciente.

-Eh…. –comenzó a decir Dave.

Xinia miró a Dave con esos grandes y extraños ojos, en sus brazos tenía al pequeño bebé que estaba dormida, a su lado Hakon que miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, detrás de ellos se encontraba Krist con su mujer, ambos sonreía por la noticia.

-Eh…

-¿Si? –dijo Xinia

-Eh…¿esto es seguro? –preguntó por fin.

Dave se había realizado la prueba por la mañana, y ese mismo día, por la noche el resultado estuvo. Él, y sus amigos estaban en su casa, ya era de noche, y Xinia había traído el resultado mientras Victoria, la mujer de Krist, cuidada del bebé.

-Lo es, yo misma supervisé la prueba.

-Entiendo.

-¿Ahora qué harás Dave?

-Por lo menos ya ha empezado limpiando este lugar –dijo Krist recorriendo el piso de Dave con la mirada –no lo reconocí cuando entré.

Dave puso los ojos en blanco y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-No es bueno que fumes en donde está el bebé… no le hace bien.

-Es cierto –dijo Krist.

-¿Ahora qué harás? –le preguntó Victoria dulcemente.

-Tienes que hacerte cargo –siseó Hakon –y buscar una niñera.

"_Tu mujer sería es perfecta para el trabajo"_ –pensó pero no lo dijo.

-No lo sé.

-Tienes que buscarte una niñera –dijo Hakon.

-Hakon, déjale tranquilo –le dijo Xinia sonriendo a su marido, y esté asintió.

Dave cogió el paquete de tabaco pero volvió a dejarlo.

-Dave sabe lo que tiene que hacer –dijo Xinia mirándolo fijamente –ya hemos hablado.

-Entonces Dave –dijo Krist –debes cuidar al niño, es tu hijo. ¿Ya has decidido el nombre?

Dave no contestó se frotó el rostro con sus manos.

-Si….Jimmy.

-Un buen nombre –le contestó su amigo.

-Si…-Se levantó del sofá cogiendo su paquete de tabaco y caminó hacia la puerta –debo estar un momento solo –dijo y abrió la puerta del piso saliendo de él.

Necesitaba caminar, fumar y estar un momento solo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

Hakon miró su ensalada y se concentró mucho en evadir la gente que estaba y no estaba a su alrededor, gozaban de un día de comida familiar en la lujosa y elegante mansión Casannova.

Duke presidiendo la mesa, a su derecha Bree y al lado de esta sus hijos en riguroso orden, el heredero, su hija, el marido de su hija... estos eran seguidos por Vladimir y su esposa, luego Hannival y Anny, seguidos sus tres hijos por orden, Verio y su mujer, Máximo y su mujer y su hija y el colgado de su marido que devoraba la pasta como si no hubiese mañana, a la izquierda de Duke estaba su herman su lado Atenea, a su lado Judith y al lado de esta el zombie de su marido que miraba fijamente a su esposa, al lado de Troy estaba Xinia y al lado de ella Hakon.

Una familia feliz y completa, los que faltaban estaban ocupándose de algunos asuntos fuera del país pero llamaban continuamente.

- Así que ese amigo tuyo ha tenido un hijo- dijo V cortando la carne y Hakon levantó la vista para mirarle.

- Si- contestó.

- Quién lo diría - dijo Anny- ese niño tiene mucha suerte, tu amigo es bueno.

-¿Como dices? - Hannival miró a su esposa- ¿de qué le conoces?

-Es conocido mundialmente- dijo con paciencia Anny, a veces el niño era el Casannova.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que se ocupará del bebé? - Bree miró a Hakon y este suspiró.

-No tengo ni puta idea.

-Estoy seguro de que Xinia puede hacerlo... al fin y al cabo se lleva muy bien con él.

-Troy si vuelves a abrir la boca...

-Cuidado - advirtió Hannival- mucho, cuidado Winchester, Troy ha dado su opinión.

-Podrías verlo despellejar a alguien en tu presencia y para ti seguiría siendo inocente- dijo Hakon y Xinia miró fijamente a Hannival y este se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Anny que arreglaba el traje a su hijo mayor.

-Si necesita una niñera yo puedo ocuparme - dijo Aurora la mujer de Verio y todos la miraron fijamente dejando de comer, Verio arrugó la frente y dejó los cubiertos a los lados de su plato.

Los Casannova y su sentido de la posesión y los celos...

-A ver, no yo... me refería a una prima, ella está... aquí y se está ocupando de la hija pequeña del Reverendo...

-Si- la hija de Duke habló- es una buena niñera la verdad es que estamos contentos con ella.

-Vaya...- dijo Xinia- lo pondré en marcha , Reverendo, si puedes pasarme el teléfono de la chica.

-No es necesario la haré venir esta misma tarde aquí o a tu casa así podrás conocerla mejor.

-Mejor en mi casa.

-Echo...

-No soporto que te preocupes tanto por Dave- le susurró Hakon a Xinia.

-No es por Dave, es por el bebé.

-Lo se... me siento mal por estar celoso.

-Eh... tranquilo- dijo ella en voz baja- sabes... que tu eres mi chico especial ¿verdad?

-Lo se...- el Westermann le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

-Señores...- Thomas interrumpió la comida- lamento molestarles pero he de decir que el señor Tate y su esposa se encuentran aquí y vienen junto a la señorita Devora y el señor Blasco.

-No jodas- dijo con tono de sorpresa Máximo.

-Esa boca- dijo su madre y la esposa de este se rió.

-Que vayan a mi estudio, tenemos cosas de las que hablar- Duke se levantó y V hizo lo mismo, los hermanos se retiraron.

-Anda ve...- dijo Xinia- se que quieres ver a tu primo.

-Gracias- el Winchester sonrió y se levantó caminando junto a los Casannova y seguidos por Hannival, Troy y El Reverendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos/as! gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios :D y también le recordamos que pueden seguir este nuevo Fanfic en nuestro blog, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Saludos a todos/as… Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Dave respiró hondo dejándose caer en el sofá de su piso, no podía parar de pensar en cómo cambiaria a su vida, tenía un hijo, eso ya no lo podía negar pero no estaba completamente seguro de poder criarlo, no sabía cómo.

Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba a unas de sus grupies, necesitaba sexo.

Victoria, la mujer de su amigo ofreció de cuidar al bebé ya que Xinia no podría, tenía una reunión familiar le había dicho. Y por esa razón, la mujer de su amigo Krist se ofreció en a ayudarlo, y él, obviamente no se negó. Pero había dejado al bebé dormido y había partido, esperaba que el bebé durmiese toda la noche, pero según había escuchado por ahí que los bebés se despertaban a cada rato … él no tenía idea sobre niños, la menor idea, Victoria le dio un par de instrucciones pero la verdad no le entendió solo asintió con la cabeza como un completo imbécil.

Y como su fuese poco, su representarte quiso matarlo, el representarte de él y sus amigos, el de su banda. Si Krist no hubiese estado adelante seguro ese hombre le hubiese dado un puñetazo y Dave no hubiese hecho nada, él sabía que lo tenía merecido. Según el hombre sería un escándalo, y el tendría que inventar algo para que nadie lo juzgara mal ni para que afectará a la banda.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y atendió rápidamente. Era su amigo Hakon.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

-durmiendo Hakon.

-debes vigilarlo.

-no creo que se vaya a ningún lado. No sabe caminar.

-eres un imbécil.

-gracias Hakon, también te aprecio.

-Mira Xinia ya no podrá cuidar a tu pequeño hijo.

"_Mentira, tú no quieres que me ayude… ella debía ser la madre de ese niño"_ –pensó Dave pero no lo dijo.

-Entiendo…

-Ira a verte una prima de Aurora, ella cuida a la pequeña hija del Reverendo.

-¿Aurora?

-Sí, Aurora. La mujer de Verio Casannova, heredero de Hannival.

-Ah… si…si, si…

-La chica ira a verte en un rato, el Reverendo ya me ha avisado, que le habló.

-yo…

-haz las cosas bien Dave…luego hablamos. –y Hakon colgó.

Dave dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó el móvil en el mismo sofá donde estaba sentado. Una niñera, sí, eso necesitaba pero quería de niñera a Xinia…

"_Bueno, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere…" –_le dijo su subconsciente… y vaya que tenía razón.

-Pero ni me ha dicho el nombre de la chica –dijo Dave para sí mismo… -bueno, no importa…

Cogió el mando de la televisión y encendió la mismo pasando los canales sin ver nada en realidad, solo quería matar el tiempo.

Dejó finalmente en una película, solo veía disparos, así que sería de acción. No supo cuando tiempo paso hasta que la puerta de su piso fue golpeada algunas veces, con pesadez y sin ganas fue hacia ella para abrirla, y al hacerlo se encontró con una chica un poco despeinada que lo miraba fijamente.

-hola –murmuró la chica –vengo de parte de Hakon, soy la prima de Aurora, me llamo… -y justo en ese momento el bebé comenzó a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Y llegados a este punto Dave estaba más pendiente de ella que del bebé.

Cuando el niño se puso a llorar esa mujer entró sin ser invitada, buscó al niño, lo cogió en brazos y lo hizo callar como si ella fuese un calmante humano para ese niño. Dave cerró la puerta y la siguió como un completo gilipollas esperando hacer algo de utilidad. Aurora la mujer de Verio se quedó en la puerta observándolos a los dos con esos enormes ojos.

Se fijó en los rasgos de la mujer, alta, no tanto como él pero si era alta, con unos enormes ojos verdes, un cabello ondulado y negro azabache que contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba una falda larga y negra que no dejaba ver sus pies, parecía como si flotase, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos grandes pendientes de oro.

Era bastante guapa, nunca había visto a una mujer como ella.

-El niño necesita cuidados - dijo la mujer en voz baja y caminó hacia el salón.

Dave la siguió y ella se sentó, el chico hizo lo mismo a su lado, paseó la mirada por las líneas del cuello de ella y luego miró a su hijo que suspiraba plácidamente en sus brazos.

- ¿Como se llama?

-Dave.

-No, Dave es usted, me refiero al bebé.

-Ah... Jimmy.

-Es un buen nombre, es un bebé muy pequeño que necesita muchos cuidados, soy la prima de la señora del Reverendo, me han dicho que viniese para hacer una entrevista pero creo que no va a hace falta ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, está usted contratada.

-Eso es fantástico- la mujer mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, viendo que ya está todo resuelto- dijo Aurora y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había echo caso y se levantó rápidamente.

-Lo siento...

-No importa, ella es mi prima y la veré diariamente, su sueldo es alto pero está bien pagado ya que... dada esta situación necesitas ayuda, ahora si me puedes acompañar hasta la puerta...

-Claro...

Dave siguió a Aurora, le abrió la puerta educadamente y cuando hizo eso la mujer cambió su expresión, no se había dado cuenta pero el Casannova estaba dentro de su despampanante Mercedes-benzs negro fumando un cigarro, era el heredero de Hannival si no recordaba mal.

-Es mi prima, y no hace falta decir que es como yo, su padre es bastante estricto con respecto a los hombres que frecuenta y piensa que yo estaré con ella mientras trabaja, tócala y haré que el resto de tus días sean bastante aburridos.

La mujer se giró y bajó las escaleras.

Bien, esto no podía ser una visita de algún Casannova si no había alguna amenaza de por medio ¿verdad?

El chico volvió al interior de la casa y esa mujer seguía ahí, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado en completo silencio.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo él abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Mi nombre es Sibila.

-Sibila- repitió pero ese nombre no lo había escuchado nunca y eso que él había conocido a muchas mujeres.

-La verdad es que es un nombre poco escuchado- dijo en voz baja mirando a Jimmy.

-Ya, lo se, lo estaba pensando ¿has cenado?

-No... pero estoy bien.

-Tranquila pediré una pizza.

-No hace falta yo me ocuparé de eso- ella se levantó moviendo esa falda larga y dejó tumbado al bebé sobre uno cojín en el sofá- quédate con él, volveré si llora.

Dave no dijo nada más solo miró a la chica ir hacia la cocina y luego escuchó ruido de platos y de cosas moverse.

Menudo chollo, ahora él tendría más tiempo libre y sabía que el niño estaría bien cuidado.

Estudió los rasgos del bebé ¿a caso no se parecía a él en una foto que tenía echa cuando era muy pequeño? si, era igual que él, hasta tenía el mismo hoyuelo en la barbilla.

De repente comenzó a oler bien y recordó algunas cenas a las que había asistido en casa de su amigo Hakon cuando Xinia y su hija cocinaban para toda la familia y eran felices, se besaban y decían cosas al odio y reían mientras él se concentraba en el plato y miraba de vez en cuando a la mujer de su mejor amigo reir como jamás lo haría con él.

Realmente su vida era patética ¿verdad?

Mierda, estaba bien jodido, estaba muy jodido.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró, el estómago se le cerró.

-Sibila...

Se levantó porque ella no le respondió.

-Sibila- la volvió a llamar y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, y la vio meneando algo en una olla y la mesa de la cocina estaba puesta y había dos platos y también cubiertos ¿el tenía cubiertos en su casa?

-Ahora mismo estará la comida, si quiere puede subir al bebé a su dormitorio, yo terminaré lo antes posible.

-Ah... yo no se cogerlo.

-Le enseñaré.

La mujer se movió rápidamente por la cocina y meneó lo que había en aquella cacerola, luego salió esquivando a Dave y este la siguió hasta donde el niño dormía, ella lo cogió despacio y lo depositó en los brazos de Dave que se quedó lo más quieto posible.

-Ve... no es difícil.

-No...- miró a su hijo y este le sonrió en sueños- voy a acostarle.

Lo sostuvo contra su pecho y caminó despacio para que no se despertase, ¿era una sensación o desde que esa mujer había llegado a su casa su mundo parecía más organizado?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

Dave suspiró satisfecho, había terminado su tercer plato. Realmente esa chica, Sibila, era una estupenda cocinera.

Había hecho espaguetis con boloñesa, realmente estuvo bueno, y Dave disfruto comiendo. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien, solo pizzas y las comida veganas en casa de su amigo Hakon que realmente no sabía a nada pero el solo las comía porque Xinia fue quien las preparaba.

-Al parecer le ha gustado –dijo la chica mientras sostenía al bebé en unos de sus brazos y le daba un biberón.

El niño había comenzado a llorar cuando la chica comenzó a comer, ella se levantó fue a cogerlo y comenzó a darle de comer al niño también mientras Dave terminaba de comer.

-Sí, ha estado muy bien. Cocinas muy bien –le dijo Dave.

-Gracias, mi madre me ha ensañado.

-Entiendo.

-¿Vive solo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si vive solo? ¿Hermano, hermana, padre, madre, novia?

-Ah…entiendo –Dave alejó el plato –si, vivo solo. Hermanos no tengo, no sé quien es mi padre, mi madre está muerta y no tengo novia. Pensé que lo sabías.

-No tenía la menor idea. No tenía porque saberlo.

-Me refería porque mi vida es pública –murmuró Dave y buscó su paquete del tabaco del bolsillo de su pantalón, cogió uno y lo llevó a su boca pero escuchó la voz de la chica.

-No fume cerca de Jimmy, le hará mal-

Dave dejo el cigarrillo en la mesa recordando esas palabras, ya se la habían dicho varias veces otras personas.

-Y referente a lo anterior señor Dave, no tenía la menor idea sobre su vida ya que, el estilo de su música que tiene con su banda no suelo escucharlo. ¿Me ha entendido?

-No me digas señor…

"_Te hace sentir como un imbécil, ¿cierto?, pero en realidad imbécil ya eres… si no fueras por esa chica que le está dando de comer a tu hijo no sabría que hacer" –_le dijo su subconsciente.

-Como desee.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro, ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno. Simple curiosidad.

Ella asintió y dejó el biberón sobre la mesa. Se levantó con el bebé dormido nuevamente.

-Iré a acostarlo, si quiere fumar puede hacerlo fuera –dijo y se encaminó hacia el interior del piso.

"_Bien Dave, al parecer ya has perdido el control de tu propia casa"_ –dijo nuevamente su subcontinente.

Él lo ignoró y cogió el paquete de tabaco, se levantó de la silla y salió hacia la terraza. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

****Dave estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, había dejado a la chica quedarse en la habitación de invitados que previamente ella misma había acondicionado con sábanas limpias y mantas, era una noche fría.

El chico no podía dormir, escuchaba el llanto de su niño cada dos horas y luego como este remitía.

Habían puesto la cuna del niño al lado de la cama de Sibila para que ella se ocupase de James.

Se movió en la cama pero no aguantó demasiado y se levantó de ella, apartó las mantas que pesaban y escuchó el ruido de la noche, una noche con viento que golpeaba las ventanas de su apartamento, descalzo y con un ancho pantalón de pijama en color negro caminó hacia el dormitorio de Sibila, llamó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta abrió la misma.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama, llevaba un largo camisón en color burdeos, su cabello estaba suelto y era bastante largo, rizado y negro, muy bonito, sus ojos estaban cerrados y James estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente.

Él se aseguró de que su hijo y ella estaban bien, que sensación tan extraña,el bebé estaba durmiendo con ella y se sentía bien, o al menos eso transmitía, estaba seguro, confiando de que esa extraña le cuidaría.

El batería bajó las escaleras no sin antes cerrar la puerta, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó allí, pensó en lo sucedido y en como todo esto había cambiado su vida.

Debía organizar una rueda de prensa y contar que tenía un hijo antes de que las cosas afectasen a la banda, mañana quedaría con Hakon y con Krist.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos porque la puerta de su apartamento sonó y él caminó hacia la misma al escuchar dos golpes sobre la madera, se asomó a la mirilla y Hakon estaba allí con una sonrisa abierta de borracho la cual conocía bastante, pero no iba solo, le seguía V Casannova que no llevaba camiseta, como si cualquier hombre no se sintiese acomplejado al tenerlo al lado vestido...

También estaba Vladimir que sonreía y abrazaba a Hannival que miraba hacia el frente con cara de pocos amigos seguidos de Troy y El Reverendo.

Abrió la puerta y todos entraron como una tromba de agua primero Hakon seguido de los demás.

- Adelante estáis en vuestra casa - dijo con dificultad el Winchester y se tiró al sofá.

V no tardó en seguirlo calléndole encima.

- V... solo me quieres cuando estás borracho - dijo Hakon abrazando a su suegro - te odio, no estamos en una pasarela tápate.

- No quiero -dijo V y Vladimir calló sobre su padre y su cuñado haciendo que este último se quejase por el peso.

- Silencio - dijo Hannival que parecía ser el único normal.

El Reverendo rió estruendosamente y se apoyó en la pared, Troy se posicionó al lado de Hannival, otro que no estaba borracho.

Vaya cuadro...

- ¿Alguien me va a explicar que ha pasado?

- Lo que pasa es que estamos jodidos - dijo V - ellas han decidido hacer una noche de chicas y nosotros hemos ido a un bar a beber pero nos hemos liado y hemos acabado aquí porque yo echo de menos a mi Diosa ¿sabes? - el mejor de los Casannova se levantó y luchó por mantener el equilibrio - la echo tanto de menos.

- Rosa María, yo si que la echo de menos - dijo Vladimir abrazando a Hakon y este empezó a roncar pero despertó de sopetón.

- Que coño crees que haces, el que esté con tu hermana no te da derecho a sobarme.

V rió y quitó a su hijo de encima del Westermann para tomar asiento en los pies de este. Hakon se movió y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de V y este apoyó su mano en el pecho del Winchester que cogió su mano.

- Xinia... - dijo esto último antes de volverse a dormir.

¿En serio estaba pasando esto?

- Hannival... mi hijo está arriba junto a la niñera - le intentó explicar al Casannova que más cuerdo parecía pero este miró fijamente a Dave y negó con la cabeza.

- Pasaremos aquí la noche, no voy a volver a casa para tener que irme solo a mi habitación.

- Pero...

- Nada - dijo Hannival- no haremos ruido, mírales - Dave miró a V dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás y a Hakon de igual manera, El reverendo estaba dormido en el suelo y Vladimir fumaba un cigarrillo mientras estaba tumbado en la alfombra - es mejor que se queden aquí, Troy y yo nos quedaremos en la cocina.

- Pues yo me vuelvo a la cama... buenas noches - era inutil luchar contra los elementos así que apagó la luz del salón.

- Buenas noches Diosa...

- Buenas noches Xinia...

- Buenas noches Rosa María

- Buenas noches Isabella.

Genial... subió las escaleras viendo como los tatuados se adueñaban de la cocina, de sus cervezas y fumaban tabaco en perfecta sincronización.

- ¿Pasa algo? - la niñera salió del dormitorio y él miró sus tetas descaradamente bajo ese fino camisón pero optó por intentar ser un caballero.

- Unos amigos han venido son los Casannova, están abajo así que duerme tranquila.

- Vale, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches...

Y cuando ella se fue el regresó a la cama, era extraño pero se sentía protegido, sobre todo al recordar como Hannival y Troy dejaban sus pistolas sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de abrir una de sus cervezas. Sonrió para sus adentros.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, también le recordamos que pueden leer esta historia y comentar en nuestro Blog, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Un saludo, srta morena y valeria vulturi.**

_**Capítulo 11**_

Dave abrió sus ojos con pesadez, apenas había dormido la noche anterior pensando en la nueva niñera. Desistió de intentar dormir y se levantó de la cama, entró en su baño y decidió darse una ducha.

Una vez cambiado con unos viejos jeans rotos y una camiseta negra con el logo de su banda, busco sus botas militares las cual se puso, salió de su habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de Silbila, ella ni su pequeño bebé estaban. Escuchó risas y supo que los Casannova ya estaban despierto, fue rápidamente hacia el salón, y efectivamente. Los Casannova se encontraban despierto, Hannival y Troy juntos en un rincón del salón observando todo, como si estuviesen a punto de atacar. El Reverendo estaba bebiendo café en un sofá, V Casannova seguía sin camisa pero se encontraba en la cocina hablando por el móvil, Hakon se encontraba de pie y en brazos tenía a su hijo, le estaba cantando.

Dave tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba.

-¿En dónde está Sibila? –preguntó mirando a todos.

-se fue a comprar unas cosas para el niño –dijo Hakon acunando al bebé -después volverá.

-¿Y tú qué haces con mi hijo?

Todos pasaron a mirar a Dave, hasta V que se encontraba en otro lado.

-el niño necesita atención y cómo puedes ver –dijo Hakon mirando hacia la ventana –está lloviendo, no podía salir con el niño.

-¿Y te has ofrecido a cuidarlo?

-sí, y antes Sibila nos ha hecho café a todos. Fue muy amable, no como otros que se fue a dormir dejándonos a la intemperie.

-Eres un imbécil Hakon –murmuro Dave y se sentó en un sofá.

"_Yo también quiero café, pero ya es evidente que no hay más"_ –pensó.

-Oye Dave, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Hakon y se acercó hacia él.

- sí, muy bien.

-pues qué bien –dijo su amigo sonriendo y dejando al pequeño en sus brazos –nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos…cosas que hacer.

Dave miró a Hakon y al resto. Iba a decir pero no le dio tiempo, todos salieron por la puerta, antes de hacerlo se despidieron de Dave. El último en salir, que fue Troy, cerró la puerta.

Él dejo salir un suspiro y miró a su pequeño hijo que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto me miras pequeño? –le dijo suavemente al bebé que le hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Dave sonrió.

En ese momento la puerta y por ella entro Sibila completamente mojada a causa de la lluvia, su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y a través de su camiseta se podían ver sus pechos. Dave se quedo mirándola como un idiota por varios segundos y solo volvió en si cuando escucho varias bolsas caer al suelo.

-iré a cambiarme –dijo la chica y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación.

Dave tuvo que respirar hondo, dejo al bebé en el sofá dejando a su alrededor varios almohadones.

Necesitaba una cerveza. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera, busco una cerveza pero no había.

"_Oh que bien. Gracias Hakon"_ –pensó sarcásticamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo Sibila a sus espaldas.

Él cerró la nevera y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Llevaba una falda larga negra y una camiseta de tirantes blancas que le hacia un profundo escote, esa chica tenía unas grandes senos.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-yo… necesito salir un momento –murmuró para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo por la misma.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Así eran las cosas y así las habían contado en el mundo de Dave, él estaba fuera, caminando sin rumbo fijo, era muy propio de él ver a una mujer y pensar en simple sexo. Se sintió mal porque no podía joderlo todo por su irresponsable polla vagabunda ¿verdad?.

Sibila se había portado bien con su hijo y con él, por amor a Dios, apenas llevaba en su casa dos días y ya estaba pensando en satisfacerla de ese tipo, sabiendo que era quién era, con las costumbres que tuviese.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba camino a casa de Hakon, siempre terminaba en esa casa cuando las cosas no iban muy bien en su vida, que últimamente era muy a diario.

Así que no se molestó en cambiar su rumbo, llamó a la puerta del Winchester pero lejos de abrirle él lo hizo Judith su hija menor con ese cabello pintado en ese color naranja chillón.

- Hola - dijo con una sonrisa y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

- Hola Judith ¿están tus padres?

- Mamá está trabajando en el sótano y mi padre se ha ido con Troy a hacer algo en el sótano del mis abuelos.

- Ah... supongo que está bien, puedo ver a tu ¿madre?

- Si... yo estoy con Tate jugando a las cartas en el salón si quieres después puedes venir.

- Claro...

Judith se apartó de él y caminó rápidamente hasta el salón vestida con unos shorts vaqueros cortos, unas medias blancas por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de "The Walking Dead" con la cara de un zombie en ella bastante tétrica, Dave negó con la cabeza al verla y entrar en esa casa victoriana, él le había quitado pañales a esa niña y estaba casada y con hijos, se sentía muy viejo por ello.

Dave fue hacia el sótano de su amigo y antes de que bajase todas las escaleras escuchó a Xinia.

- Dave ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Ella estaba trabajando con un cadáver con una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

- Quería veros, no se... es que me están pasando algunas cosas y creo que Sibila no debería...

Xinia se quitó los guantes de látex haciendo un ruido sordo con ellos y miró fijamente a Dave que se sentó en las escaleras, ella subió las mismas y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Has desayunado?

- No.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina, mis hijos le dirán a Hakon que tú y yo estamos en el sótano y eso no le va a gustar.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cocina.

Dave sabía por qué su amigo reaccionaría así, entre otras cosas porque su sala particular de BDSM estaba en el sótano de su casa y cualquier persona que fuese allí con su esposa sería colgado de las pelotas de la manera más jodida posible.

El chico se sentó en una de la sillas de la cocina y Xinia se quitó esa bata dejándola colgada en una de las sillas, le sirvió un café a Dave solo y con dos de azúcar en una fina taza de porcelana, se sentó frente a él y le miró a los ojos.

- Ahora dime qué pasa.

- Sibila es muy guapa, demasiado, y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar si se queda más tiempo con mi hijo y conmigo.

- Dave ella es prima de Aurora ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Lo sé, se que pertenece a una cultura estricta y por eso mismo...

- Por eso mismo no puedes acostarte con ella y dejarlo correr, si haces eso te casas con ella a no ser que quieras que te arranquen la cabeza y la cuelguen de una pica.

- Ya, lo sé - Dave bebió su café y suspiró.

- Dave yo creo que Sibila es lo que necesitas, pero no de manera temporal o sexual, sino... para siempre. Aún que quizás tu no lo veas así.

- No, yo no lo veo así - dijo él y suspiró.

- Sabes de sobra como son las cosas.

- Lo sé Xinia, pero no puedo verla de esa manera.

"No puedo verla como te veo a ti"-.

- Quizás solo necesites mirar mejor.

Así de sencillo.

Llamaron a la puerta y luego se escuchó un ruido de llaves, Hakon estaba aquí.

- ¡Judith mira lo que te he traído!

Su hija corrió hacia su padre y Hakon le dio lo que parecía una camiseta de ACDC y ella gritó y lo abrazó contenta.

- La he elegido yo - dijo el esposo de ella y Judith se lanzó a sus brazos.

El tatuado la cogió en brazos y la llevó rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- Genial - dijo Hakon con expresión seria- ¿y mi esposa? - dijo mirándola sentada frente a Dave.

- Estaba desayunando con Dave.

- Que bien - sonrió y caminó hacia Dave a quien besó en la cabeza y luego besó en los labios a su esposa.

- Bueno será mejor que me marche.

- Esta tarde iré a ver al bebé - dijo Xinia.

- Bien... gracias por el café Xinia.

- Gracias a ti.

Él salió por donde había venido, y puso rumbo a su casa, miró la hora, era hora de comer para el resto de mortales, con suerte su sexy cuidadora había preparado algo rico de comer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 13**_

Dave entró su piso, abrió la puerta despacio y la cerró detrás de sí. Miró por todo el lugar y lo encontró limpio y ordenado. Ya atrás, había quedado su época en donde había latas de cervezas, sujetadores y tangas por doquier.

Caminó despacio, no quería hacer ruido. Todo le parecía tan tranquilo que no quería estropearlo.

-Hola Dave –dijo la voz de Sibila.

Él se dio vuelta, y ella estaba al comienzo del pasillo con el pequeño en sus brazos.

"_Deja de mirar su escote imbécil"_ -le dijo su subconsciente. Y Dave intentó hacerle caso, por lo menos esa vez.

Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, y se fue al sentar en el sofá. Con unas de sus manos hizo su cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

"_No, me gustas. Quiero follarte"_ –pensó, pero evidentemente no lo dijo.

-Claro –mintió.

-Que bien, necesitó hablarte de algo.

-Dime…

Sibila se acercó hacía él y dejo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Dave lo acuno y miró a su hijo, esté comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para dormirse.

-James necesita varias cosas –comenzó a decir Sibila y mientras hablaba Dave asentía como un completo idiota a todo lo que la chica decía.

-Me parece bien –dijo finalmente –te daré el dinero y puedes ir a…

-Debería usted también. Es su hijo.

-Yo…

-¿Usted qué? –dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

-Creo que tienes razón –murmuró entre dientes viendo como la chica sonreía satisfecha.

-Bien, mientras James toma su siesta me arreglaré para salir.

-Claro –murmuró Dave mirando como la chica desaparecía.

Dejó al bebé durmiendo en el sofá con muchos almohadones alrededor. Y en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogió con rapidez para atender y que no despertarse al bebé.

-Hable…

-Dave, hablé con el representante –era Hakon –mañana habrá una rueda de prensa así cuentas lo del niño.

-Está bien.

-Hakon…-se escuchó la voz de Xinia de fondo.

-Te dejo amigo, hablamos después –dijo Hakon y colgó.

Dave dejo el móvil a un costado en modo de silencio por si volviese a sonar para que no despertar al bebé.

Se sentó en el sofá de enfrente mirando como su hijo dormía y esperando a su niñera.


End file.
